This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Novel calixarenes are being anlayzed by MALDI and ESI mass spectrometry to determine how they agglomerate and if they form particularly stable aggregates based on number and size. This work is also motivated by the increased research into the use of such polymers for drug delivery and the possibility that MS characterization will be required. We aim to develop relaible methods for determining the structure of these polymers.